


Beyond Time

by firesfly



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, College, Denial of Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesfly/pseuds/firesfly
Summary: wooseok, an over-achiever physics student, wanted to test his second time travel device prototype just to prove a certain cho wrong. contrary to his own beliefs, he then finds out that every seungyoun in any universe is unintentionally into him as well.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. New Revelations

Time, for one, has a different definition for the other. Wooseok, in his four and a half years of being a physics student, believes time as the fourth dimension of reality. His friends have made fun of him before— stating the obvious that _he is from the field of science and_ , well, _science is supposed to be practiced with truth and not some unrealistic theories_ they say.

Here he is now, meeting up with the so-called genius of the Engineering Department, Go Minsoo. The said guy went into hiding from Wooseok during their vacation break. "You are very intent in finishing this as soon as possible, Wooseok." Said the taller while examining his partner's theories and formulas written down in a black workbook. "I appreciate your trust in me but please, I need rest too." Minsoo pleaded with a pout as he turned face forward to the smaller yet only earned nothing from him.

"I want to see the final outcome as early as I can for my analysis." Wooseok deadpanned while fishing out his phone in his bag as soon as he heard a ping. Yohan has been texting him for their meet-up.

_I'm with Minsoo, almost packing up._ He replied.

"It's for thesis understood. But isn't it just the beginning of our second semester? We can meet up on Fridays just like the first sem. Meeting up every day is NOT necessary." Having emphasized the word not and those eyes— those teasing eyes, Wooseok already knows what Minsoo was thinking.

"Are you making someone jealous?" Minsoo finally earned an expression from Wooseok, a glare. The latter is not generally known as Ice Prince for nothing. "No, I don't. Can you stop with that mindset already?" The reply deserved a sigh from the other, “I’ll stop if you tell me why you decided to change your thesis partner. I heard Seungwoo is also topping his classes.” His question seemed to provoke Wooseok as the room got colder, which made Minsoo rethink if there is a scientific explanation for it. _Being with Kim Wooseok really makes you reconsider unrealistic things._

With a snap, Minsoo voiced out his judgement. “Oh yeah! He is Seungyoun’s friend, right?” The air around Wooseok calmed for a bit, but the mention of Cho’s name caused his heart to burn with irritation. “Because having Seungwoo as a thesis partner also means having Seungyoun around.” Minsoo chortled like a mad man with his best guess while Wooseok just stood there, hardly judging his partner. _Tell me again why Minsoo is labeled as genius._

“Guess you can’t tell that I also have other friends than Yohan? Cho has nothing to do with me changing partners.” He firmly explained and even told Minsoo he also considers him as a friend.

"Yeah deny it all you want, the whole university knows." The two was taken aback from Yohan's arrival and speech. "About what?" Maybe an irrelevant information, not worthy of my time: Wooseok thinks as he organized his thesis materials back to its places in the laboratory.

"That Mr. Cho always pass by in front of this laboratory just to check up on you and Minsoo-hyung, secretly." A loud thud came from Wooseok's notes as he dropped it on the shiny floor. "What does he do?!" The little guy was bewildered from one of Cho's newest antics. Did he evolve into a new version of his idiot self? Really? Will Cho really settle into being his stalker?

"I won't say it twice Cat-hyung. You heard it right." Yohan was proud of himself making the cat flustered right before his eyes. On the other side, Minsoo was stealthily leaving his partner and has escaped the lab while waving at the non-flustered Kim.

Upon realizing that Minsoo is gone, Wooseok grunted in response. "Kim you really are a Muggle, I despise your gut." The receiving end of the insult just beamed at the older and replied, "You are just so focused on your prototype 2.0 that you forgot your admirer."

_When will I perfect this time travel device_ , Wooseok thought, _So I can finally live in peace and get rid of someone._

"What's with the eye-roll, hyung?" Wooseok and Yohan also met up with Hyeongjun, hence the question which came from the youngest. They're currently at the Arts Department's cafeteria as per Hyeongjun's request. "Yoh, what is it about Cho visiting the Engineering Department? Tell me about it." Cold eyes bored Yohan's in which the latter is not anymore affected, you could say he's still amused.

"Now you are concerned." Yohan teasingly claimed with jumping eyebrows.

"No? It’s because he’s getting creepier every day!" Stressed out Wooseok facepalmed and remembered the reason of his eyeroll.

to: wseokim96@mail.com  
from: forestwoodz@mail.com

Hello Seokie,

I hope you're having a nice day. Please don't overwork yourself. Since the beginning of the school year you have been doing your thesis nonstop. Take a breather, will you? And smile. Tomorrow, I assure you, will be a better day.

Sincerely,  
Cho

He felt a massage on his shoulders. "Take it easy hyung." Hyeongjun gave him a warm smile "Maybe you're just stressed out from your thesis that's why Youn-hyung's actions irritate you. It was not like this before, right? Just take your pace slowly and do not push yourself too much." Maybe the younger is right. That it is because he is a graduating student with a complex theory for a topic, add that he is sleepless in most nights, he became much grumpier and more stressed lately. Seungyoun was just an idiot for him before but he doesn't stress himself too much with his antics. But something's definitely different, an opinion was voiced out from his thoughts.

"What is?" Wooseok stared at Hyeongjun's face when the latter asked for the second time. "Have you not noticed? Something is wrong with Cho." He explained curiously, even pinching his temples to think much more unnecessarily.

"Hmmmm, now that you’ve mentioned it, he really is subtler than before." Yohan chimed while munching on his snacks. "E-mailing you rather than calling you. Passing by your thesis lab rather than visiting the Science Department and quote 'annoy you'." He teasingly smirked at his hyung. "Do you miss those days spent with him?" Wooseok smacked Yohan's arm but the other just laughed out loud. Damn, Wooseok really is strong for his small built, Yohan winced inside.

"It's life changing, not being annoyed by him, that is." He then pulled out his second time travel prototype enclosed in a transparent box in his bag. "Woah, that is beautiful hyung." Hyeongjun exclaimed awed by the small piece of ring.

It has a small clock in its middle, where the machine is built. Minsoo did a great job on materializing every formula Wooseok did. Only few more tweaks to perfect this prototype and it will be done. "Ah, Hyeongjun have you asked your friend about needing his help?" 

Hyeongjun is a Dance Major but his 'nerd' of a bestfriend— as what Hyeongjun calls him— in middle school is an electrical engineering student. "Yes, I contacted Minhee already about it hyung." Wooseok sighed in relief, thanking the younger in response.

"Cat-hyung, are you really sure about this? Not even us can change your mind?" As cute as it can be, Yohan's sulking puppy-like face was shut down with Wooseok's arching eyebrow.

Touching the ring with his fingers, memories flashed by Wooseok's mind, the reason why he wanted time travel to become reality.

_While researching theories in the library, Wooseok wanted to envision how everything would go before picking a topic for his thesis. He closed his eyes shut as he laid his head on the wooden table. He saw his black consciousness, imagined some theories, and thought of something realistic as a possible output._

_A chair was moved silently, not wanting to disturb the 'sleeping' Seokie. Seungyoun sat as he placed his laptop and other things in the table. Warm and fuzzy feelings enveloped his heart that he thinks he might choke up with the overflowing emotions. Kim Wooseok, whom he genuinely liked for a long time, is sleeping cutely in his tiniest form._

_He carefully laid his head face-to-face with Seok's. Memorizing each and every feature of the smaller._

_“I like you so much”, he whispered._

_"Remember that day you saw me crying in this library. You made me realize how I am valuable as a human being. That I should not give up for the time I wasted should not hinder the time I would use to make myself a better person. I liked you then after that." Seungyoun confessed in small font._

_‘What is he doing?’ Wooseok thought but he let the other go to not embarrass himself._

_"Sometimes, I don't know if I am too much into you or I just appreciate you so much. Maybe both." Wooseok almost ‘ALMOST’ wanted to open his eyes and slam the table because of that silent giggle the other did. He tried his best in controlling it, hoping that he's the only one who can hear the pounding in his chest._

_"You told me I can call you Seokie so I assumed we are good friends. But I get sad when you openly show that you're running away from me."_

_It was silent after that revelation. ‘It was because you're making it too much for me’, Wooseok replied in his head,’ just like now’._

_You're just gay-panicking, Yohan told him before in which he objected in return. He is sure he doesn't like Cho that way._

_"You know, I always think that my feelings for you exceeds reality because I can feel it overflowing. How did I like you in the first place? I always ask myself. Say I'm delusional but maybe if we have multiple universes, I would still like you even if you're not named Kim Wooseok."_

_No, he eagerly opened his eyes and saw Seungyoun in front of him, smiling. "I knew you weren't asleep."_

_Wooseok had a hard time breathing but something lit in his head. Multiple Universes. Time Travel. He wordlessly collected all the books he used and stacked it in the book cart. He went back to the table to get his things, but he also has a reply to the man sitting with a pout in there "I will prove you wrong."_

"I have fully decided with it. And no, not even my Hyeongjun can change my mind". Satisfied with how his adviser accepted his thesis proposal and how it could become a 'breakthrough' in this scientific world, Wooseok thought that Seungyoun would not think that it is about their secret bet.

Speaking of the devil, his doe-eyes caught a glimpse of the wanted man who is run-walking to the cafeteria's exit but not even a smile was thrown to him. Mind-boggling, huh. He even just left his friends on their table: Lee Hangyul, his loyal best of a friend; and Han Seungwoo, Wooseok's thesis partner before Minsoo.

“You know, I am also curious why you suddenly changed partners from Seungwoo-hyung to Minsoo-hyung.” Yohan carefully asked while eyeing the said man sitting on a few tables from them. “You were partnered with Seungwoo-hyung?” Curiously, Hyeongjun also started inquiring information “Dongpyo hasn’t mentioned anything about it. When was it?”

“I got him as a partner in my junior year. We weren’t close friends as you all thought.” Coincidentally as it is, Seungwoo is suddenly standing right beside Wooseok. “Hey Woo, can I join? Youn and Gyul left and my next class isn’t any sooner.” Wooseok wished to be engulfed by the ground, hoping that Seungwoo didn’t heard their conversation. On the other hand, Hyeongjun and Yohan openly welcomed him in their table.

“Nice timing! I was actually asking Cat-hyung here why he replaced you, hyung.” Yohan’s question confused Seungwoo since no context was given. “Sorry?” Replied the oldest with sincere perplexity.

“There’s no definite reason, right Woo-hyung?” Since the vacant seat was next to Wooseok, the smaller easily nudged the taller underneath the table. “Yeah, no reason?” Seungwoo is still noticeably confused at their exchanges, and the ever-probing Kim Yohan thought, _‘They have nicknames for each other, so much for being not close of friends’._ He even gave Wooseok a curved eyebrow, declaring his suspicion to the other.


	2. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you finished creating something, you need to test it, right? and kim wooseok is not one to back down in any challenges

Four days of convincing Minsoo to work has passed, it is already Friday. However, Wooseok didn't really noticed since he was too busy with his thesis, and surprisingly there was no Cho distracting him at all. _Is he giving up on me, really? So much for liking me too much that it might overflow._

Minhee is currently reviewing Wooseok's formulas and notes in his black workbook for the last time. The thesis partners finally invited him in their laboratory located at the Engineering Department, which is convenient to the nerd student, and do his part in finalizing the device. Since Hyeongjun was their connection, he was also there.

"Holy cow. This is a work of god." Minhee exclaimed when he saw the small ring. "If ever I manage to make this work hyung, let me know how my alternate selves are doing." With a small nod, Wooseok assured the younger.

As Minhee started calculating formulas and examine the device, Wooseok suddenly reminisced his first-ever time travel prototype.

_"Does this symbolize anything?" A certain Cho pointed at his sketch of the #1 prototype. He was silently sitting in his laboratory in their department when he came unannounced. It also explains why he moved his thesis laboratory in the Engineering's._

_"It's a butterfly, can't you see?" Sarcasm laced Wooseok's voice because he is annoyed, as to what he thinks he is. "I know!" laughed Seungyoun to raise the gloomy atmosphere, "but butterflies don't live long. So, it contradicts your theory of time."_

_Seungyoun is an idiot, Wooseok enjoys thinking like that. But he always makes a point rendering him speechless, all. the. time._

_"Well it doesn't have a symbol, understood? It is just there for the purpose of design." Disapproving, Seungyoun shook his head and went to his laptop searching for something._

_An ear-crashing mix of sounds was played causing Wooseok to wince. "What is that abominable sound?" Judging eyes left the laptop to look at a snickering Seungyoun. "Our professor told us to produce a song pre-lecture and this is what I made." Seungyoun proudly told the judging young man across the table. "So, tell me: would you put a yellow, happy vibes, smiling album cover with this song?"_

_Wooseok hastily answered with "Of course it would have a dark theme with the title: My deep dark soul. Unless the lyrics portrays otherwise." Can he get to the point already so I can shoo him away, he's just wasting my time. Wooseok, also, cannot believe he is letting the man waste his freaking time._

_"See? Design is supposed to have a purpose as what you told me. And it should describe or symbolize anything. You even acknowledged that lyrics affects your perception of a song, which can also be counted as a picture or representation." With Seungyoun’s lengthy explanation, the cold one has shown his back to the other and busied himself into the stack of materials arranged in a cabinet. "Okay, got it. You could go now."_

_Without him knowing, Seungyoun was slowly taking his strides to the smaller man. A while later, Wooseok felt warmth behind his back which heightened his senses, also giving him goosebumps. Astounded, he cannot move as Seungyoun was inches behind him._

_"Hey, remember at the library? You told me you'll prove me wrong. About what?" Damn Cho, I hate you! Wooseok, for the nth time, wanted to smack the only other man in the room. He deserves to be slapped to wake up from his idiocy! Oh, dazed and confused mind, let Wooseok move to get out from Seungyoun’s figure._

_"Okay no more questions," Cho realized he won’t get any answer, so he moved closer to the smaller man. In Wooseok's peripheral vision, he saw the movement of the taller man's left arm where an inked tattoo piqued his attention. After curiously peeking, he then instinctively closed his eyes while taking a subtle gulp._

_Few more minutes later, "Seokie, you will need an engineer's help for that right?" Suddenly the tension was gone but Wooseok stayed in his position, got a book, and tried to read the words which stumbled in his mind._

_"I know someone, I'll ask him for you." He heard shuffling movements and the door closing._

_With that, Wooseok let out the breath he was holding and suddenly sat on the nearest stool. ‘Next time, I'll let you taste devastation Cho’, he thought while massaging his temples. His eyes then caught a small wooden clock on the table which Cho possibly took from the cabinet._

_"I am gonna play with time, I hope it will not betray me.”_

"-Seok hyung?" Hyeongjun's face popped in front of Wooseok. _It is not the time to reminisce everything Kim Wooseok._ "Yohan-hyung texted saying that he went back to his dorm, so he wants us to go first and just meet him at the bus station." With excitement, he patted Hyeongjun's shoulder and happily squeezed it. "Thank you for supporting me endlessly Hyeongjun-ah." 

At quarter to nine, Minhee has done a good job turning the time travel device into life. Lots of praises, unbelievable remarks, and a few tears were exchanged at Wooseok's—or rather Minsoo's laboratory. His thesis adviser also visited and congratulated him at the final output of his device, further advising Wooseok to document everything that has been done including his first prototype.

There is only one thing left to do, to test the second prototype. “Is testing it really necessary?” Minsoo gathered all his seriousness and sincerely asked Wooseok “You know you don’t have to do it. With all your formulas, I’m sure your hypothesis will be positively accepted by the panel.” In all honesty, Wooseok knows too well that testing his hypothesis is not mandatory. But proving something is Wooseok’s other agenda, and he is not one to take down his own words. “I haven’t reached my break even yet. I need more explanations that’s why I’m not backing down to test it.” Some may say he’s an idealist, an optimist, maybe even a dreamer. Wooseok still strongly believes in the fourth dimension of time, and he’s one who can support it. Lots of his friends can worry, _but he knows his decisions, he knows his limits._

“But hey I’m asking for one final request,” yet he also have his fears, “if ever Yohan went back to you, consult someone he’d name.” Before leaving the laboratory, Wooseok said his thank yous and promises of citing Minsoo’s and Minhee’s work in his documented thesis.

Wooseok and Hyeongjun are hurriedly walking their way to the bus station and wait for the ever-special Kim Yohan— which the former could only roll eyes because _Yohan_ really chose this time to forget something. Since the arrival of the bus is at 10am, they needed to line up earlier in order to secure a comfy seat.

They were about to cross the pedestrian lane when someone called his name, "Wooseokie a truck!" As soon as he stopped Hyeongjun from crossing, a fast-driven truck swooshed in front of them. Wooseok and Hyeongjun were both shocked at the happening and momentarily got cold feet on the ground. "Hey, are you two okay? Junnie you didn't get hurt?" While still clutching Hyeongjun, Wooseok saw a worried Seungyoun checking the wide-eyed Song Hyeongjun between them.

Hyeongjun then leaned on Seungyoun, bit by bit trying to regain his composure. On the other hand, Wooseok snapped out on Seungyoun due to shock. "Cho can you stop stalking me for a day?" In which the receiver replied with a sorry. "Well I guess I am in the wrong for warning you, Seokie. But this is also my way and I just happened to see you two here." Seungyoun tapped Hyeongjun goodbye and went ahead straight the sidewalk.

Hyeongjun stared at him speechless and proceeded with a frown, “Hyung, you didn’t need to bicker with Youn-hyung in this kind of situation.” The older got guilty and remained silent, ushering Hyeongjun in crossing the road.

After a while, the younger stopped and pointed at the opposite building "Oh that's him." Wooseok followed the imaginary line where Hyeongjun’s finger was pointed, there he saw Seungyoun waiting outside a hospital. _What is he doing there?_ Then a woman in her mid-forties came out and went straight to Seungyoun with a side hug. _Must be his mom, they look so much alike._ “Does that make you feel sorry, hyung?” It sounded childish but Wooseok always appreciate the innocent mind of his youthful friend. Sometimes, people can’t believe Hyeongjun is acquainted with someone like him, a stone-like human being. “Yeah, I’m sorry” Wooseok muttered but Hyeongjun refused and told him that someone deserves his admission of guilt more than him.

Due to their horrifying encounter, Yohan got first at the bus station. Hyeongjun immediately shared the details of what happened to the other Kim and received comfort upon their arrival. "Sit beside Hyeongjun and let him get the window seat." said Wooseok while enterning the bus. As they picked their seat and contentedly sat, Wooseok opened his email after reflecting that his actions earlier were rude. He felt the need to compose an apology for Seungyoun. Known as emotionless, he has a heart too and is a human, so is Seungyoun.

to: forestwoodz@mail.com  
from: wseokim96@mail.com

Sorry.

I was shocked, really, but I knew that I was wrong to snap on you. Also, I am deeply sorry for everything I have done to invalidate your feelings, or you as a person. I have caused you much trouble, so I thought it’s best to end it before it gets much more complicated. Hey, I still believe that you can become a better version of yourself. So start appreciating the little things you have before appreciating others.

Cho, I am really sorry for disappointing you and for not being the person you thought I was.

Goodbye.

"Yah hyung why are you suddenly tearing?!" Yohan made a weird face and endlessly teased his hyung while Hyeongjun's laughter filled the bus "This is going to be a long bus ride." Wooseok just smiled, like a heavy burden was lifted in his chest.

The three finally arrived at Hyeongjun's hometown, Tongyeong. Wooseok deemed it is best to test it far away from the university, or far away from someone. The confinements of Hyeongjun's home also is familiar with him, as to how many times he had visited it in the past. At least he will have witnesses, if ever the time travel really did work.

"Now that we're here I am starting to get anxious. Can you like, uhm, think this through again hyung? For one night?" Wooseok thought Yohan was already okay with him testing the device, so his question made him want to think about it twice.

"Hyuuung, I hope you are not leaving us for good." As soon as Hyeongjun's voice cracked, Wooseok swear he doesn't want to see him crying or he will really reconsider. He started assembling things and equipment in Hyeongjun's table, and lastly laid the transparent box on top of it. "I am just going to leave my notes here, and if I didn't come back for a week contact Minsoo. Or Lee Jinhyuk.” And with a little hesitation, he told the two, “Maybe try contacting both and let them talk, okay?" 

“Lee Jinhyuk? The one who also worked with your first prototype along with Seungwoo-hyung?” Yohan tried recalling and remembered a Jinhyuk, also in the Engineering Department. “Yes.” The taller with many questions, got new sets of questions due to Wooseok’s statements. “Wait, Cat-hyung. Why should we contact Lee Jinhyuk? Didn’t Minsoo-hyung and Minhee already perfected the prototype? Are we really sure about this?” The oldest decided to face the young ones while inserting the ring on his left ring finger. “For once, please trust me Yohan.”

And before he disappeared, he ran and hugged both Yohan and Hyeongjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot for beyond time has long been unfolded (for me), so what i need to do is stick it altogether through story-telling! what did you think of this chapter???


	3. Unfamiliar familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok always have doubts and reservations with first times, will his adventure with the first time travel count?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have want you to listen to these songs while reading.
> 
> Could I love you anymore by Reneé Dominique  
> Almost is never enough covered by Cho Seungyoun
> 
> And this chapter’s title means stream H&D’s songs!
> 
> So, enjoy!

Wooseok felt nauseated and dizzy. His vision is moving in 360, and him standing does not help at all. "Mr. Kim?" Someone called but before he can open his eyes again, he already fell on the floor while half-awake. The _protagonist_ even felt himself being carried and soon was laid on a comfy floor. _Ah, a bed,_ he thought and suddenly fell asleep due to weariness.

Murmurs of conversation awakened the sleeping man "You really should go now Junho, it's almost an hour and he's not yet awake. I assure you he's in good hands, please inform my dear friend." That raspy chuckle was familiar yet unfamiliar. _Who owns this kind of voice?_ Wooseok can’t really recall at all since his head still felt a little airy.

“Ah. But it’s his second time losing consciousness while doing lecture this week. _He_ is very worried.” Replied a soft voice who sounds afraid to wake up anyone inside the room. “This is not serious, right?” The owner of the soft voice continuedly asked. “It is far from serious Junho. My assumption says he’s either fatigued or he’s unnecessarily overworked.”

“Okay, got it. I’ll just hit Dohyon up.” To be honest, Wooseok wanted to rest for a while and ignore the other individuals chirping in the room. But he can’t pretend not to hear that statement, so he immediately stood and faced the two silhouettes. "What do you mean _hit Dohyon up_ , young man?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, wobbling a bit to the side but kept his posture firm. 

"You shouldn’t have done that Mr. Kim, you will really feel like your vision's being blocked by black." The man in white scrub told him, oh he should’ve known that the raspy voice belongs to the one and only Lee Hangyul. "I am not talking to you.” Wooseok quickly shut Hangyul while walking closer to the other individual, “Junho, what do you mean by that? Are you hitting Dohyon?" 

_Wait, why am I with a sophomore student and Seungyoun's so-called bff? The last I remembered was the test— oh, did I time travelled succesfully?_

Junho looked at him with dull eyes, yeah, _I remember people telling me that there was a second coming of a Kim Wooseok in the Physics Department._ Who, is in the form of Cha Junho, a sophomore physics student. "You really are a boomer, Mr. Kim." And with that, Hangyul laughed like it was his last laugh. Junho still explained to Wooseok what his statement means, it is about directly messaging Dohyon in which he termed as ‘hitting someone up’ since it is commonly used as an internet slang. “In conclusion, I need to hit Dohyon up to tell him you are perfectly fine.”

“Why would Dohyon want to know about my well-being?” Wooseok confusingly questioned the act, “Is he like my younger brother in this universe?” The two stared at him like he has grown two heads, silently judging him. "Was that a serious question, Mr. Kim?" Junho also asked in monotone while Hangyul is snickering at the side. "Hey, Kim Wooseok!” After calming himself, Hangyul called him while writing something on a medical pad— it seems. “You are discharged from the infirmary. So now go away before people make rumors that your tardy ass is here. _Someone_ would totally not like that."

Wooseok and Junho were kicked out from the infirmary. “Why is Lee Hangyul in the infirmary again?” _Might as well chat with Junho to be acquainted with the timeline_ , even if the other is now looking strangely at him once more. “Look, I am kinda disoriented from falling, ha ha.” He awkwardly laughed while patting his sides. 

_Mr. Kim looks like a flapping penguin, why is he acting weird_. Junho can only think to himself.

“Mr. Lee is doing his job as an intern university nurse.” Wooseok can only form an ‘O’ with his mouth, _Hangyul as a nurse_ makes him want to laugh out loud. “We really should be going now, Mr. Kim.” Junho turned his back to the smaller, _why can’t I be tall even just for once_ : Wooseok thought as he followed the younger.

“So, what were we doing before going to the infirmary?” Observing the surroundings, Wooseok can tell it is different from his university back when he hasn’t time travelled. He really did time travel, something which amazed him. “And you haven’t really answered me when I asked you why Dohyon should know what happened to me.” As an introvert, Junho was annoyed by the older’s questions. So he did his best to, _once again_ , explain everything to Mr. Kim.

“You collapsed while doing your Physics lecture in the lab. And as your student assistant, I made myself responsible to bring you to the infirmary with the help of some students. And to answer the question you cannot seem to withhold, Dohyon has always been updating the instructor that he’s also assisting.”

The only thing Wooseok did was blink away all the information he got from Junho. _Too much, too much_. Junho turned around the corner in which Wooseok followed but he suddenly bumped into his broad back. “We’re here.” The taller blankly exclaimed to his instructor.

They arrived at their destination, which turned out to be the instructors and professors’ corner for the College of Physical Science. Apparently, Junho is already comfortable with the surroundings and just led Wooseok to a cubicle with an inked _ASSISTANT INSTRUCTOR I KIM WOOSEOK_ in a hanging placard. Of course, Wooseok felt proud that one of his alternate selves turned out to be a Physics instructor.

When they entered the cubicle, Wooseok flushed when he saw a bouquet of roses sitting at the top of a table. “ _He_ probably got permission to enter your cubicle again.” Junho nonchalantly uttered while arranging a pile of brown envelopes in the corner. Wooseok is curious— so curious that he thought of a certain someone at the back of his mind who would totally do this.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Kim. Another gift from him again, huh?” Someone called from behind— possibly a female colleague— who dreamily looked at him. “So lucky!” The colleague squealed and Wooseok can only smile self-consciously. _That someone can make girls go crazy with just a gift? Who could you be?_

He found a small note that was tied in the bouquet holder,

_Could I love you anymore – csy_

Reading it made his chest drum, _is the aircon off? Why is it suddenly hot? Or why am I panicking? Was it the initials?_

"W-Who is this from Junho?" He wanted confirmation, because not only that certain someone has _csy_ as their initials. Wooseok, also, rejects his hunch that it may be from _him_.

"Obviously,” Upon seeing his instructor’s reaction, Junho may have desired to tease the other, “Dohyon's financer.” By being vague at his words, “Or to elaborate, your sugar daddy."

Poor Wooseok only wanted verification, _not needless information_. However, Junho’s answer must’ve confirmed it already. In their universe, Nam Dohyon is a musical prodigy who idolizes The Music Department’s Cho Seungyoun. _Why did he forget about the familiar Dohyon._

Sudden noises disturbed the peacefulness of the Physical Science’s section. The two heard a lot of greetings outside, _and a very recognizable high-picthed tone responding_ , “Is Mr. Kim back already?”.

“Yes! He has seen your beautiful gift.” Wooseok heard the female colleague’s voice answering the question. “Really? Thank you.” And few exchanges of chuckles made Wooseok’s stomach churn.

Seconds after, someone knocked and spoke, “Did you like it?’ How many times should Wooseok be shocked today by individuals emerging like a mushroom in his cubicle. As he turned around to look at the person behind, that somebody already got closer to his form.

_The warmth felt familiar._ Suddenly, Seungyoun’s face popped at his peripheral vision. _Budump._ Wooseok felt something jumped in his chest.

“Hello, Mr. Cho. You’re a little earlier today than your usual schedule. I thought Dohyon told me you won’t be done with your lectures until 5pm.” Wooseok is _very_ thankful that Junho is still around. If he hadn’t, he might just run out of the building.

“Hehe,” that snicker, so alike with the Seungyoun in his universe, “I might have dismissed my classes at an earlier time coz I can’t really focus.” In which Junho just replied with a lengthy ‘Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh’ while hiding his smirk but still carried on with his talking, “Dohyon must be happy with that.”

On the other hand, Wooseok wanted to disappear. _Or maybe I can time travel again, right now!_ He seemed frozen at his position, feeling things that he hasn’t felt before. _This universe’s Kim Wooseok: do you actually have feelings for this man?_. Wooseok thought but hastily disregarded it in a second.

“Junho, let’s go out.” But before he can exit the cubicle, Seungyoun softly grabbed his forearm. “Why? Are you mad I actually skipped my classes for you?” Wooseok felt an electric shock at the touch, wanting to feel more of the other. _No_. He contradicts with his mind.

Junho silently escaped the commotion, not wanting to be entangled with the ‘lover’s quarrel’. And even closed the cubicle door to give the two privacy.

Wooseok found himself cornered by Seungyoun’s figure with his hands carefully gripping his sides. They are dangerously close to each other as Seungyoun rested his forehead to Wooseok’s. 

_Seungyoun with a black-framed eyeglass hits different._

“I’m so worried. Maybe I should take care of you from now on.” The taller whispered while shuffling his left hand to caress the smaller’s face. “C-Cho, you know we are still in MY cubicle.” It was hard, but Wooseok glared at the man causing him to feel _crazy_ things and lightly pushed him out of the way. He straightened his polo and took some air which must have left him a while ago.

Seungyoun _cutely_ giggled, “Oh, I’m sorry. Want to continue it in my condo then?” Upon hearing that, Wooseok got ahold of a nearby book and throwed it at the laughing man. “I’m just kidding!”

Wooseok cannot believe that he just accepted Seungyoun’s bribe of chicken feet. _I guess this one is really me_. Seungyoun offered to fetch him home and as Wooseok was about to decline, the other stated that they’ll stop by a chicken feet store. Music then played inside the car after Seungyoun tapped something in the vehicle audio. _Everything that’s happening is just a coincidence_ , the time traveler reasoned, it doesn’t mean that something happening twice will also happen to the others, _right?_

The car stopped by a drive thru and Seungyoun ordered two boxes of chicken feet. Of course, Wooseok opened his bag and scrambled through it to find a wallet. But Seungyoun has already paid the orders. “You shouldn’t have done that.” The younger frowned but Seungyoun was puzzled, “Hey, you told me I can pay for you today because you didn’t let me yesterday.” With that, Wooseok just got embarrassed. Jokingly considering that Seungyoun might really be this Wooseok’s _sugar daddy_.

A new song played in the vehicle audio as they move onwards to their destination. After humming the first lyrics of the song, Seungyoun slowly sang along.

_Cause when I’m with you the world stops turning_

_Could I love you anymore?  
Could I love you anymore?  
Could I love you anymore? _

Wooseok remembered the note along with the bouquet of roses. Maybe he really likes Seungyoun’s singing voice.

_Seven billion people in the world  
Finding you is like a miracle  
Only this wonder remains_

_Could I love you anymore?  
Could I love you anymore?  
Could I love you anymore? _

“That was my song recommendation for the day.” Seungyoun said after the song is over, lightly tapping the handle while waiting for the red stoplight to go green.

Seungyoun— in his universe— also gives him song recommendations before but stopped when second semester of their fourth year came. And truth be told, Wooseok can’t really deny that he didn’t missed it.

There is one scenario that suddenly occurred in his mind,

_Wooseok was arranging his things in the table after studying for his written exam when his phone started ringing._

_Cho Seungyoun calling…._

_Wooseok answered at the fifth ring, because not answering it will just turn out to more bothersome ringings._

_“What is it now, Cho?”_

_“Today’s song recommendation is Almost is never enough! I’m gonna sing a bit of it so you’ll be curious and if you got curious, you’ll hear it in full version, hehe.” He snickered on the other line._

_Fine, hearing a song in the middle of the night won’t hurt, right? Wooseok thought it may help him sleep so he immediately laid in his bed._

_“Go on with it before I hang up this call.” Then the guy on the other line started._

_Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn’t be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other’s arms_

_Here we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough_

_They both went silent for a second, Wooseok didn’t bother ending the call after Seungyoun sang and even fights his sleepiness. He appreciated the other’s singing voice, a tone that can lull him to sleep._

_“Seokie, I’m wishing you goodluck on your exam tomorrow. Good night.” And he fell asleep._

Seungyoun’s late night calls didn’t end in one scenario, it became a schedule for Wooseok before because he liked the song recommendations and Seungyoun’s verses. Then that vacation break came, the calls suddenly stopped. He only received emails from Seungyoun, always telling him positive statements but no more song recommendations.

So hearing one again from Seungyoun, even another universe’s Seungyoun, made Wooseok _happy_.

“We’re here.” But the smaller didn’t respond so Seungyoun looked at him, “Are you crying?” and initiatively unlocked Wooseok’s belt. 

“Hey Wooseok.” Seungyoun gently exclaimed while worriedly looking at the other. “Are you feeling sick?”

That was the first time Wooseok heard this universe’s Seungyoun call his name. “I’m fine. Thank you for the song.” And he went out of the car, not leaving the box of chicken feet they bought and the bouquet of roses.

Wooseok dragged his feet to move forward as he got out, bothered by the heavy feeling and tears that fell from his eyes. However, Seungyoun called again making him turn and face the smiling _nuisance_.

“Take care of yourself. Goodnight, Seokie.” The other waved at his open car glass.

Unconsciously, Wooseok returned the genuine smile and nodded. He is still bothered but is now because of his thumping and aching heart. And as he entered his small apartment after a little struggle with the keys, he felt dizzy and collapsed.


End file.
